The Night From Hell
by babyphd
Summary: Missing scenes with Jed and Abbey immediately after Rosslyn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Abbey slid into the black sedan. Was it only a few minutes ago that she had been notified that there had been a shooting at Rosslyn and that several people had been hit?

She shook her head. The initial fear that Jed had been hit had been eased when her agent said that no, the President had not been hit and was on his way back to the White House. She had been just ready to ask about the others when her agent received word that turned her world upside down.

Jed had been hit and was being taken directly to GW. That's when she pushed her agent aside and flew down the stairs, heading for a car she hoped would be there when she got there.

"Is he conscious?" She kept running as fast her heels would allow her to do so.

"He's conscious and they're moving him to pre-op. He was hit in the side, entry and exit."

Abbey nodded, grateful to see a car already pulled up to the door.

"What about Zoey?

The agent who was running with the First Lady answered "They got her in the car. She's cool. She's on her way to G.W."

"Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" The second agent slid in the front passenger seat as the cars sped away, tires screeching.

"I want to talk with the doctor treating my husband."

"Yes ma'am." He spoke a few words into his walkie-talkie and in a matter of seconds his cell phone rang. Listening for just a second, he handed it to Abbey. "It's a Dr. Keller."

Abbey grabbed for the phone, ignoring the usual pleasantries. "How is he? Is he conscious? Abbey needed to hear it herself.

"Yes."

"PO2?"

"Ninety-eight percent on 5 liters of nasal O2."

"Bleeding?"

"Minimal."

"Surgery?"

"Yes. I'm considering a lap to assess any damage but I think now it'll be minimal. But I won't know for sure until I get in there."

Abbey looked out as the motorcade sped through Washington. She noted the landmarks speeding past and knew it would be only a matter of minutes before they arrived. That made her next request easier. "Dr. Keller, I'll be there in just a minute. Don't take him to surgery until I get there and have the anesthesiologist there. I want to speak with him before you take my husband."

"Yes, ma'am. But if something occurs to change the circumstances I reserve the right to take him immediately to surgery."

"I understand. We'll be there very soon."

Abbey handed the cell phone back to the agent and sat back. At least Jed was not in any immediate danger. But it was urgent for her to speak with the anesthesiologist before Jed was put to sleep. His MS would provide complications during surgery if the anesthesiologist didn't know ahead of time. And knowing her husband, he had not told the hospital staff anything. This was too sensitive an issue to just blurt out such an item.

"Ma'am, we're here."

Abbey looked up as the hospital's Emergency Entrance loomed ahead. Even with all the agents and police around, the crowd was beginning to overwhelm the security lines. And she knew it would only get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Abbey waited impatiently while the agent opened the car door and reached in to help her out. But this time, with so much adrenalin coursing through her body she slid out without any assistance.

The Emergency Room doors swooshed open and Abbey's heart exploded when she saw Zoey standing right in front of her.

"Oh. You all right?" Abbey extended her arms, bringing her daughter into a tight hug.

"Yeah. And Dad's making jokes."

Abbey broke the connection and gave a small smile. "Good ones, or...?"

"No."

"Okay." That meant Jed wasn't hurt that bad.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Leo approaching with an older gentleman dressed in surgical scrubs and a white coat.

"Abbey. This is Dr. Keller."

"Oh, yes. We spoke in the car." She extended her hand out to the surgeon.

"Hello."

"What's his PO2?"

"It's good. It's a hundred."

"You're gonna do a laparoscopy?"

"Yeah. We want to make sure the peritoneum's intact."

Abbey nodded. "Mm-hmm. Who's the anesthesiologist?"

"Dr. Lee." Dr. Keller motioned to an anteroom right outside the trauma room. As much as she wanted to see Jed she knew this meeting had to take momentary priority.

Abbey briefly turned her attention back to her daughter. "You'll be okay, honey?"

"Yeah." Zoey nodded. Now that her mother was here, things would be okay. Her mother would make sure nothing bad happened to her father.

Abbey walked away, toward the area that Dr. Keller had motioned to.

Abbey approached the doctor who gazing into the trauma room holding the President of the United States.

"Dr. Lee?"

Caught off guard, Dr. Lee replied. "Dr. Bartlet. I hope they told you that it's looking very good."

"There are 14 people in the world who know this, including the Vice President, the Chief of Staff, and the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs. You are going to be the fifteenth. Seven years ago, my husband was diagnosed with a relapsing/remitting course of M.S. When all this is over, tell the press, don't tell the press. It's entirely up to you."

Abbey turned on her heels, not giving the shocked anesthesiologist any time to respond. 'Besides,' she thought, 'I would trade my husband's well-being at this moment for any fallout from this secret being leaked to the press.' She also knew how strong patient confidentiality was held by physicians and she hoped this stranger she had only met fifteen seconds ago would have the same ethical base that she had when it came to patient confidentiality.

Abbey turned to the right as the agent standing guard opened the doors to the trauma room. With a trained eye she did a quick initial assessment of the patient. Jed had a hospital gown on, his paleness almost blending his face into the pillow. He had an IV in his arm and a nasal oxygen cannula in his nose. His eyes were closed as if he was asleep. One agent stood behind the head of the stretcher and the other one stood uneasily to the side. The nurse recognized the First Lady and motioned her to a chair by the stretcher. "We'll take him in a minute."

Abbey nodded as she sat down. She knew the priority was to get him to surgery as soon as possible but she wanted as much time as she could have.

"Jed?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She placed her hand on his arm, giving him her strength.

At the touch of her hand and the sound of her voice, Jed opened his eyes. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," she replied quietly.

"Are you pissed? I forgot to duck."

"Yeah. I know."

His eyes closed. Abbey waited a few seconds to see if they would reopen. And they did but she could tell that it was getting more and more difficult to do so.

"Zoey booted all over the limousine. We're going to be charged."

"I'll get the money somehow." Abbey was trying to keep it light. If she broke down in front of him, she would never forgive herself.

His eyes closed longer this time but when they reopened Abbey knew she wouldn't have much longer.

"Are you in pain?"

"Yeah. A little." Jed shifted slightly, trying to get more comfortable.

"I told the anesthesiologist. You'll be fine."

Jed nodded, trying to keep his eyes open. The adrenalin rush of the past hour had faded and all he wanted to was to go to sleep.

"Abbey, …"

"Yes?" She leaned closer as his voice got softer.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Jed. You're going to be fine. All they're going to do is look around and you'll be in a room in a couple of hours."

Jed nodded again and closed his eyes.

Abbey could see Dr. Keller out of the corner of her eye. She knew that it was time. She squeezed Jed's arm one more time and stood. Leaning over, she brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him gently on his lips. "I love you, Jed Bartlet."

Only a small moan escaped from her husband's lips. But she knew what he was saying. "I love you too."

Trying not to break down, Abbey stepped back from the stretcher and allowed the transport team to take over.

Dr. Keller came over to her and gently placed his hand on her arm. "You want to go with him as far as the OR?"

Unable to verbally reply for fear of completing losing her emotions, she nodded. Abbey walked over to the waiting stretcher and the agents opened the door, waiting to fall in behind.

Abbey heard a lot of yelling in the background as they turned down the hall toward the elevator but she didn't care what was going on outside of her current world. All that mattered now was that Jed would make it through the surgery and then make a complete recovery. Her world was focused on the man on the stretcher and no other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The group got off the elevator and made its way quickly to the set of doors which carried big signs which limited access to properly dressed staff. Abbey knew that sign quite well but this time it wasn't she going through that door.

Looking at Dr. Keller, she pleaded with him. "Please, just one minute."

Dr. Keller looked at the portable monitor and noted a stable heartbeat so he gave his approval.

Abbey leaned down and whispered into Jed's right ear. "I love you so much. You come back to me, you hear? I need you so much." She then gently kissed his lips. Abbey started to wipe it off, as she usually did but this time something stopped her. If this could be the only thing that she could send him in surgery with, then so be it. It would remain exactly where she placed it.

As she straightened up, the nurse raised the Jed's left hand and motioned to the ring. "Please take that with you. I know you don't want it lost."

It was those words which caused Abbey's pent-up tears start to fall. To take off that ring would mean the dissolvent of a promise made over thirty years ago. But it had to come off and it would be better if she did it herself. At least then she would know it was safe and ready to be replaced on his finger afterwards. With shaking hands and flowing tears, Abbey pulled the ring off. It didn't come easily and probably hadn't been off since his last MRI, but she finally rolled it around in her hand and slipped it into her pocket as the stretcher disappeared behind the closed doors. Being a surgeon herself didn't make it any easier to watch the other half of her soul disappear into that unknown that was surgery. But she had faith that they would be reunited in time.

She stood there, trying to clear the fog from her brain and decide her next course of action when a hand lightly stroked her arm.

"Mom?"

Abbey turned to find Zoey standing by her side, eyes full of fluid themselves. "Dad will be okay, won't he?"

Nodding, Abbey smiled and reached to hug her youngest. "Yes, baby. He'll be fine. Come on. We have some waiting to do."

Abbey and Zoey made their way back to the private waiting room set aside for her and the staff. They entered to find CJ, Sam, Toby and Leo sitting silently in the plastic chairs that many hospitals seemed addicted to.

Leo stood as he saw the First Lady and Zoey come into the room. "Abbey, how is he?"

Abbey tried to smile, wanting to give the staff some hope. "He's been taken to surgery. Dr. Keller wants to look around to see if there was any damage. It'll be a few hours before we know anything."

Leo nodded, and then looked back at the rest of the Senior Staff before looking back at Abbey.

She knew instantly that something else was wrong. She looked again and noticed that Josh was not in the group. But she knew he had gone to Rosslyn with Jed. A quick glance at the rest of the Senior Staff and their expressions told of some horror.

"Leo, what are you not telling me?"

Silence was his only response.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Leo, is it Josh? Has he been hurt?"

Leo nodded. "Yeah. He was hit in the chest. They have just taken him to the OR. That's all we know."

"Oh God, Leo. How bad?" Abbey glanced at Sam and Toby, and then noticed that CJ had been crying. "Leo, tell me the truth."

Leo shook his head and replied with a cracking voice. "It was bad, Abbey. There was a lot of blood and they couldn't get an IV and…"

Abbey walked the few steps separating the two friends and threw her arms around Leo as she lowered her voice. "Shh. He'll be okay. Both of them will be okay. They just have to be."

Leo then broke into tears. Two of the men that meant the most to him were fighting for their lives this very minute and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Josh was like a son to him. And ever since Josh's father had died the night of the Illinois primary, Leo had looked after him, guiding him, making sure that he didn't do too many foolish things.

Jed was a brother. Maybe not in blood but as close as Leo had ever let any man see his vulnerable side. He had known Jed since school and they had shared many moments together. In fact, many times, they had only had each other to share the many ups and downs of life.

"I should be the one up there, Abbey. Me. Not Jed. Not Josh. I should have…"

"Shh, Leo. Both will come through the surgery with flying colors. You have to have hope. Now come on and sit down. I'm sure we'll hear good news soon."

Abbey gently guided Leo to a couple of plastic chairs, slightly away from the Senior Staff. "Now sit. Want some coffee?"

Leo nodded, not sure if he spoke that he would lose his emotions again. He had to keep them in check. There was too much to do.

Two cups of coffee appeared and they both gratefully swallowed the hot liquid. It would be a long night and each had to get strength from somewhere to face whatever the outcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Abbey got restless after an hour of trying to be strong for Zoey and the Senior Staff. She had notified the other two girls but because of the lockdown in the city, they couldn't come until it was lifted. Leo had gone back to the White House to take care of some emergency meeting in the Situation Room. Abbey knew it had to be chaotic in the West Wing but that was not her main concern. Jed was in surgery, fighting for his life, having almost been cut down by a madman's bullet. Grateful that Zoey had not been harmed, Abbey still was very concerned about Josh. From Leo's brief discussion, she knew it had to be bad.

Pacing the hall outside the secured waiting room, Abbey's nervousness increased with each passing moment.

"Dr. Bartlet?"

Abbey looked up at a tall, gray-haired man coming toward her. "Yes?" she said hopefully. Hopeful that this man would bring her some news about what was going on upstairs in the OR. News that Jed would be okay and there hadn't been any complications or unexpected findings.

"The President's going to be fine."

"Oh." A breath escaped from her, not realizing she had even been holding her breath.

"You can see him in the recovery room in about two hours."

The two of them started walking.

"Thank you. No organ damage?"

"No ma'am, and blood loss was minimal. Dr. Keller was able to visualize the entire abdomen, and he's secure with the diagnostic of the laparoscopy."

Abbey stops and turns. "What about Josh?"

"The bullet lacerated his pulmonary artery."

Abbey paused for just a second while she played the surgery in her head. "Can they try a Gortex graft?"

"No. They're going to have to stay in and try to repair the artery primarily."

"Thank you." From that little bit of information, Abbey knew that Josh only had a small chance of making it through surgery. But she also knew that the trauma surgeons at GW were among the best in the country and if anyone could pull him though, it was this staff. She also knew she had to be positive for the Senior Staff. Until the final outcome, hope would be the only thing to take everyone through the upcoming long hours of waiting.

Abbey quickly turned and entered the waiting room to address Zoey and the Senior Staff.

"The President's going to be fine. The bullet seems to have gone out of its way not to hit anything. Now, here's what's happening with Josh...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Mrs. Bartlet?"

Abbey looked up from the magazine she was not really reading. "Yes?" It had been two and a half hours since the initial information had been given to her. Although she had received two further updates that Jed's surgery was going well, she was still very anxious to see him for herself.

Her Chief Agent smiled briefly. "We have just received word that the surgery is complete and the President's in Recovery. I assume…" but the words were useless as Abbey had already left the waiting room and was on her way to Jed's bedside. Marks quickly fell into step right behind her knowing that the First Lady would not be stopped this time.

The elevator door opened to the surgical recovery area, just outside of the OR doors. Ron standing by the door immediately told her which room to enter.

She walked quietly over to the stretcher and for the first time allowed her fear to be pushed away. The physician quickly assessed the patient's status and told the wife that indeed, things would be fine, barring any complications.

She lightly touched his arm, waiting for any response. She wasn't disappointed.

Jed opened his eyes and turned slightly toward his wife's presence. "Hi," he whispered.

"Hi to you too. The doctor said you'd be fine." She said that as much for her as well for him. Are you in any pain?"

"Just a little bit." He licked his lips, realizing how dry he was. "Water?"

"Just a sip."

Abbey lifted the bedside cup to his lips and gently turned the cup up, allowing him to drink only a small amount of cool fluid.

Jed broke the contact and laid his head back on the pillow. "Thanks."

"Mom? Dad?' Zoey had quietly entered the room. She walked up to her father's bed and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Zoey leaned down and kissed her father's cheek, glad that he was awake and seemed to be doing good.

"Tired. Sore."

Abbey smiled. "Just rest for now."

"Abbey, I have to talk with Leo."

"He's at the White House. What you need to do is rest. I'll call him in a little while."

"No. I want to talk with him now."

"Jed…"

"Abbey, please."

"God dammit, Jed. You've been shot, had almost three hours of surgery and are just coming out of anesthesia. Rest for a little while. I'm sure Leo has everything under control. And you know Hoynes is in charge."

He closed his eyes. 'That's the point,' he thought. 'No one is _officially_ in charge.' But the effects of the surgery and the drugs in his system overwhelmed his body once again and he dropped off into the dreamless sleep of most recovery patients. Affairs of state would just have to wait until his body cooperated a little better with his desire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jed heard a deeper voice as he once again fought to regain consciousness. Opening his eyes he quickly noted the stocky man dressed in scrubs standing by his bed, looking at the metal chart he carried in hands.

"Welcome back, Mr. President. You're going to be fine."

"Abbey?"

"I'm right here, Jed. This is Dr. Keller. He was the surgeon on your case. The bullet didn't do any damage. You were very lucky."

Jed nodded. "Yeah. Tell that to my stomach."

Dr. Keller leaned forward. "Mr. President, are you in pain? We can certainly give you something for it."

"Just a little bit. I'll take it after I talk with Leo McGarry."

Abbey stoked Jed's face, bringing him a little more alertness. "He's on his way."

Relaxing just a little bit, Jed was able to think about the other members of his Staff. "Yeah, I bet he's got his hands full right now. Any information from Ron on what happened?"

Abbey shot Dr. Keller a quick glance, which Jed caught. "Abbey, what are you hiding from me? Don't deny it. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Abigail," his tone trying to get stern. "I saw that look. What's going on?"

"Jed, okay I'll tell you. You weren't the only one hurt tonight."

"Oh God, who else and how bad?"

"Jed, try and compose yourself. Josh was hit as well and he's in surgery now."

"Abbey, don't lie to me. How bad?"

"Bad, Jed. Real bad. The bullet tore through his pulmonary artery and he might or might not make it."

Jed leaned forward and tried to swing his legs out. "I need to see him."

"Jed! No. You can't. You just got out of surgery yourself. I won't permit it."

Leo had by that point entered the room and came to Abbey's side.

"Jed, please. I want you to lie still for a few hours."

Leo walked to Abbey's side and glanced down at his best friend. "Mr. President?"

"I want see him." Abbey shook her head.

Leo looked at Abbey and asked, "Is he okay?"

"I told him about Josh."

Grimacing, Jed raised up in attempt to get out of the bed. "Please. Help me to the door."

Both Abbey and Leo immediately tried to stop him. "You should stay in bed."

But Jed was persistent. "Charlie brought me some clothes. Please let me see him."

Abbey looked at Dr. Keller for an answer. Jed certainly was not going to listen to her.

When Dr. Keller nodded, Abbey sighed and turned back to her husband. "Okay. Just for a minute."

"Great."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Every move was causing him a great deal of pain but Jed was determined to get out of the bed and stand. Struggling, he eased out and planted his feet on the floor. But his willpower was fighting with his body. His knees gave way and Abbey grabbed for him, catching his elbow and helping him maintain his upright posture.

"I told you…"

"Abbey, I'm going and I'm going to walk. Now will you help me?"

Both Abbey and Leo sighed. The man could be very stubborn if he wanted to.

"Okay. Okay." Abbey put his slippers on and wrapped his robe around his shoulders.

"No, I want to wear it."

Exasperated, Abbey took the IV bag and slipped it though the sleeve and then worked his arm into it. She quickly slipped the other arm on and tied it around his waist. "Now, anything else?" She didn't mean to say it in anger but somehow her exasperation came through.

"Abbey, don't get angry. I have to do this. I promise I'll rest after I see Josh. Hell, they might not even let me into the surgical area but I have to try. I have to."

Abbey nodded her head. "I know Jed. I just wanted you to get some more strength before you got out of bed. Leo, take care of him."

"I will, Abbey. I will bring him back as soon as I can."

"Thanks."

Abbey watched as Jed slowly made his way around the bed, Leo right by his side in case his legs gave out from underneath him. But Jed seemed to getting stronger with each step and Abbey resigned herself to the fact that Leo would have to be the one to take care of him this time.

As the door closed, she heard Jed's voice, "You know women, they must be…"

Abbey had to laugh for the first time all night. If he could complain, then he would make a complete recovery.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jed and Leo stood at the glass window and watched the surgeons trying to save Josh's life.

After a long period of silence, Jed quietly spoke, almost a whisper. "Look what happened. Look what happened."

Leo didn't respond. He knew that Jed wasn't particularly looking for one. Both men stared at the scene in the operating room for a few more seconds. Finally Jed realized that there was nothing more they could do. As he turned, his legs finally gave out. Leo grabbed one arm as Ron lunged forward and grabbed the other one.

"Sir, you need to be in the bed." Leo had known this was coming. It was just a matter of when Jed's body overrode his strong willpower. That time had come.

Jed nodded as a second agent came up behind him and rolled up a wheelchair. Both men gently guided the President into it.

"Okay. I think I do need to rest."

Leo pushed the wheelchair back down the hall and paused while Ron pushed open the door. It took Abbey only an instant to realize what had happened. She jumped from her chair and went to Jed's side. "Did you fall? Leo, did he fall? Jed you know better than this. You should have stayed in bed. You could have hurt…"

"Well, I DIDN"T!" he replied angrily. "Now, can you be quiet and help me back in bed?" He didn't mean to respond in such an angry manner and instantly regretted it.

Ron closed the door quietly and stood guard outside. The last place he wanted to be was in the room, caught between an angry First Couple.

Taken back by his reaction, Abbey stepped back. "Yes," was her quiet response. She knew they both have been a lot tonight and it was showing on each of them.

"I'm sorry, Abbey. I'm just hurting and tired."

"I know, Jed. Let's get you back in bed and then you can have some pain medicine."

Looking around he noticed that Zoey was not there. "Where's Zoey?"

"She went back to the waiting room. I think she wanted to give the staff some good news for once."

"Yeah. We all could use some good news."

After taking his robe off, Abbey helped him back into bed. By the time Abbey had pulled up the covers, Leo had returned with the nurse.

"Mr. President, this will help your pain and allow you to rest." She inserted the needle into his IV line and pushed.

As she pulled the needle out and waited for her patient to get some relief, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Abbey responded.

Ron came in and motioned to Abbey to come to the door. After a quick glance at her husband, she walked over to where the tall man was standing.

"Ma'am, we have arrested a suspect. Would you like me tell the President?"

"No, I will. Thanks. Keep me informed."

"Yes, ma'am."

Abbey walked back to the bed.

"What did he want?" Jed asked groggily.

"They've arrested a suspect."

"What are the details?" Jed replied drowsily as the medication began to take effect.

"Jed, Ron can give you those later. Why don't you just close those eyes and rest a little while?"

"Sounds gooooo…." as his eyes closed and he finally slipped into a deep but normal sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sam leaned forward. "Ma'am, does the President know they've arrested a suspect?"

Abbey nodded. "Yes, I told him. He's pretty groggy after the anesthesia." Jed had quickly fallen asleep and she had to get out for some fresh air, leaving Zoey in charge of her father. After calling the other two girls and Jed's family to reassure them, Abbey had eventually found her way back to the private waiting room.

The door to the waiting room flew open and an aide yelled. "Sam, Toby, you've got a phone call in the other room." Both men rose quickly and went to see what the new problem was. Leo had gone back to the White House so it could be him with another problem. At least it was something to do while they were waiting on news about Josh. It was only three am and they had been told Josh's surgery could last another five or six hours.

Abbey, who had sat down next to Donna, recognized the strain Josh's critical injuries had placed on the young woman. She reached over and placed her hand on Donna's arm, trying in some way to comfort her. "Donna? Do you want to throw some water on your face?"

"You know, I should ask. Is there anything I'm supposed to be doing right now?"

Abbey shook her head. "No."

"I mean, anything that Josh's office is supposed to be doing? Should I be making sure it's

farmed out?"

"No, I'm sure it's being covered."

Donna nodded. She was still in shock about the shooting and couldn't think about life without the man she knew she loved very much.

"Donna, do you want to go with me to the chapel?"

"No, ma'am. I really want to stay here in case of word about Josh."

Abbey stood and stretched. "I understand. I'll see if I can find out something and get back to you."

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you, ma'am."

The First Lady leaned down and hugged the frightened young woman. "Josh is strong, Donna. He's a fighter."

"Yes, ma'am. I know."

Abbey had to smile a little. She was watching a younger version of herself. If Josh made it through surgery, she would have to play matchmaker. The couple deserved each other and she had to help them see it.

But that would have to wait for another day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After pausing in the chapel to give thanks for the recovery of her husband and asking for a miracle for Josh, Abbey made her way back to the Recovery room where Jed still slept.

Zoey was asleep on the cot on the far side of the room so after checking to make sure every line, every tube was in place, she lay back in the easy chair and closed her eyes as well.

"Abbey? Abbey, babe, wake up."

Startled at the touch on her shoulder, her eyes flew open to see Jed standing over her, grinning like a cat.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Her trained eyes quickly noted the lack of an IV and Jed dressed in a robe and pajamas.

"Nothing. You were just sleeping so good, I hated to wake you up but I have some news about Josh."

Still recovering from the shock of being quickly awaken out of a deep sleep, Abbey stood and smoothed her skirt. "Well, tell me."

"The doctors feel that he will make it through the surgery. His vital signs are good. The doc said he was still in critical condition but it looked that he would survive. Isn't that great?"

"Yes. Yes, it's really good news. What about you? You look stronger."

Jed walked back to the bed and lay down on top of the covers. "Yeah. Charlie came in a little while ago and gave me a quick bath and a shave. I feel so much better. Zoey's gone to get you some coffee. I did try to persuade the nurse to allow me some but she said no, not yet. Something about bowel sounds or something."

Abbey smiled. "You can't eat anything before your bowel sounds return or else you could get into trouble."

"Well, I've had enough of that."

She sat down on bed facing him but turned to when she heard the door open. Zoey was returning with some coffee. Taking the cup, she gratefully sipped the hot liquid, allowing it to complete the waking process.

Before either could speak again, there was a knock on the door and Ron stuck his head through. "Mr. President, we have some more details if you would like to hear them."

"Of course. Come in, Ron."

Abbey takes her husband's hand, unsure about what Ron is about to say. Zoey walked closer to her father's bed, to better hear the details herself.

"I've asked Charlie to come up as well but I'll get started."

"Fine."

"I don't understand what you're saying Ron." Even after hearing Ron's story, Jed was confused about some of the details.

"One of them was using 9 millimeter Baretta, the other had a 357 Desert Eagle." Ron replied for the second time.

"Ron's saying that these were the absolutely wrong weapons to use for a shooting of this kind. And that's why the injury count was as low as it was," Abbey interjected.

Jed looked at his wife. "We don't know what the injury count is, yet."

"Yeah, but his point is –"

All heads turn as the door opened. Charlie entered, unsure why the group is staring at him. "Excuse me, sir, I was told you wanted to see me."

"Yeah. Charlie, the guy the Secret Service has in custody is named Carl Leroy. He gives a statement in which he says that he and the two shooters were members of an organization called West Virginia White Pride."

Confused, Charlie replied. "They tried to kill the President 'cause Zoey and I are together?"

"No."

"Then why did --?"

This time Ron spoke. "Charlie. The President wasn't the target. According to the statement, the President wasn't the target."

"Oh. Okay. Okay, well. Okay. Thank you, Mr. President." Charlie quickly turned and exited the room. He had to have some space to come to terms with the news the President had just shared with him.

Zoey stepped closer to her father. "Dad, I'm going to …"

"Go." Jed waved his hand, knowing that Charlie needs Zoey at this moment. Much more so than he or Abbey.

Ron quietly exited behind Zoey and closed the door.

Jed turned to Abbey. "We don't know what the injury count is, yet."

THE END


End file.
